Ed Edd n' Eddy: Johto Journeys
by 087-B
Summary: The Eds go to Johto on Pokemon journeys! Running alongside my other crossover. Contains spoilers for Heart Gold/Soul Silver.
1. Prologue

**Okay, I want to go on a record and say I LOVE Ed Edd n Eddy. It got me through my childhood while I watched TV. I just felt that it would be right to honor such a fabulous show by making a crossover with it, and what better than Pokemon? The only rules for this FanFic is that the main characters will only be able to catch Pokemon from Gen 1, 2, 3, and 4, and Gen 5 & 6 Pokemon will appear here and there.**

**Now, on with the show!**

_Prologue: Starting in New Bark Town!_

12 kids were on a plane heading to New Bark Town in the Johto Region. The kids were arriving from Peach Creek, a city in Georgia. The kids had heard about Pokemon and felt anxious to get their hands on them, even hearing about becoming Pokemon Trainers. They wanted to become the best they could be. These kids were Ed, Edd (Double-D), Eddy, Kevin, Nazz, Rolf, Sarah, Jimmy, Jonny, May, Marie, and Lee. However, only 6 of them would be arriving in New Bark Town, the other 6 would continue their flight to the Hoenn Region for some relaxation.

The plane landed at the New Bark Town airport. Unlike regions like Sinnoh, where the town populations are mediocre, the towns in Johto were massively populated. New Bark Town only had a population of about 670 to 695 people, which was actually the smallest population count in Johto. The plane landed, and all 6 kids successfully exited the plane. These kids were Ed, Double-D, Eddy, Kevin, Nazz, and Rolf. They had to receive a Pokemon from Professor Elm's laboratory, so they all decided that would be their first stop.

"I can't wait to get out of this trash heap of a town." Eddy said, annoyed by the lack of interest that New Bark had to offer.

"Oh come on, Eddy. This town is marvelous! The wind is blowing, the bird Pokemon are singing! Nature is glorious!" Double-D said, smiling happily.

"Quit acting like a loon, sock-head." Eddy said. "Quick Lumpy, let's go!" He and Ed raced off toward the lab, with the others quickly following.

Since the events of BPS, the Eds and the kids of the Cul-De-Sac have become friends, and thus were not violent or hateful toward each other. Eddy was about to open the door to Professor Elm's laboratory before Kevin stopped him.

"Yo Eddy, you seriously need to get your Pokemon now?" Kevin asked, a smug look on his face. "Tell ya what: We battle once we get our Pokemon."

"Oh you're on, shovel-chin!" Eddy said. The two were more friendly than hateful rivals.

They all entered the lab, which was a marvelously clean building filled to the brim with research books and papers as well as strange machines used for the study of Pokemon. On the other side of the lab was Professor Elm, who had been working on some research with his colleagues. He turned to see the 6 trainers awaiting their choice of Starter Pokemon.

"Oh, you kids already arrived?" Elm asked. "I wasn't expecting you for another few hours!"

"The plane arrived early, Professor." Nazz said.

"Ah, well come closer to receive the Pokemon you had been wanting!" Elm pressed a button on his computer which brought up a machine, revealing 6 Pokeballs. The group marveled at the Pokeballs.

"These Pokeballs contain 6 Pokemon. Chikorita, a grass-type, Cyndaquil, a fire-type, Totodile, a water-type, Bulbasaur, a grass/poison-type, Charmander, a fire-type, and Squirtle, a water-type." Elm said. The group thought about what Pokemon they wanted. "I can be patient." Elm said.

Ed decided to go first. He picked up the ball containing Chikorita.

"This Pokemon must smell like gravy!" Ed said absentmindedly.

Double-D went next. He picked up the ball containing Totodile.

"This one might suit me well." Double-D said.

Eddy went next. Without making a thought, he picked up the ball containing Cyndaquil.

"I already want this guy!" Eddy said with excitement.

Kevin thought about his decision and went with Squirtle.

"Anything to defeat Eddy." Kevin said with a smirk.

Nazz went next. She chose Bulbasaur.

"I think this guy will be a nice friend!" Nazz said smiling.

Rolf went last, but was happy to pick Charmander.

"This Pokemon will not disappoint, right Elm of the wise ones?" Rolf asked.

"I assure you all that these Pokemon will be great friends and will fight alongside you, as long as you treat them with care." Elm assured the group. "Good luck on your journeys! You will need these." Professor Elm handed each of them a Pokedex and 5 Pokeballs.

"Thanks Professor!" They all said before exiting the lab.

Outside the lab, Eddy and Kevin were preparing for a battle. They each readied their Pokeballs, and a group of locals from New Bark Town gathered around, probably about 80 people.

"Go Cyndaquil!" Eddy said, tossing out his Pokeball, revealing a Cyndaquil.

"Go Squirtle!" Kevin said, tossing out his Pokeball, revealing Squirtle. The fierce battle that was to be was now underway. The two used their Pokedex's to know what moves their Pokemon knew.

"Cyndaquil, use Tackle!" Eddy commanded. Cyndaquil rammed into Squirtle, sending it flying back to Kevin.

"Squirtle, get up and use Tackle!" Kevin commanded. Squirtle got up and rammed back into Cyndaquil, and this process went on for a while.

"Oh my, don't they know they can tell their Pokemon to dodge?" Double-D asked himself. "I'm worried about this, Ed."

"I like butter toast, Double-D!" Ed said smiling.

"Squirtle use Tackle again!" Squirtle rammed into Cyndaquil, knocking it over to Eddy, however it was knocked out.

"Dang it!" Eddy recalled his Pokemon. "Good battle anyway, Cyndaquil."

"That was decently fun, but I'm off." Kevin smirked. He walked off into Route 29.

"Goodbye guys, see you again eventually!" Nazz said to the Eds before following Kevin into Route 29.

"Rolf, son of a shepherd, wishes you well!" Rolf said to the Eds, then proceeded to follow Nazz and Kevin into Route 29.

"Good battle anyway, Eddy!" Double-D commented.

"You rock, Eddy!" Ed said. Eddy became less irritated.

"Yeah, I can brush off that loss." Eddy said. "Let's go heal before we head out." And this was only the beginning of a big adventure for those 6 kids.

**-(End Of Chapter)-**

**A hefty introduction to an epic story! I will keep rosters updated most of the time, but for now, no rosters unless they catch a new Pokemon or get an evolution. For now, they only have starter Pokemon.**

**Stay Tuned!**

**~087-B**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, 087-B here, presenting to you a new chapter of this story! I decided to watch a few episodes of Ed Edd n' Eddy just to refresh my memory about how the characters acted, and I hope I got their personalities covered. Now this chapter is where the plot sort of changes, but almost all of the events from Heart Gold and Soul Silver will be kept the same.**

**Now, on with the show!**

_Chapter 1: The Mysterious Pokeballs_

It was midday when the Eds had arrived in to the actual area of Route 29. Route 29 was East of New Bark Town and was very large, containing big trees and ledges and ascending in ways like a miniature mountain and a miniature forest. But the real action was after they had arrived.

It was nightfall, and it was raining, hard. The Eds had set up a tent in the middle of the route, and were trying to rest, but they couldn't fall asleep.

"Hmm…" Double-D said, examining a map of Johto he had. "I think we took the wrong path."

"Thanks for the tip, captain obvious." Eddy said, annoyed and soaked in water. The light on the small lantern they had was dieing. Double-D noticed and poured some oil into it.

"I didn't think Johto was harsh like this. Just wait until we get to Mt. Silver." Double-D continued to read the map. Eddy was about to say something before Ed shoved a book in his face.

"Look Eddy!" Ed said, exited over something. "There is ice cream!"

Eddy angrily pushed the book out of his face and looked at the open book Ed had. On the page that was shown, there was indeed an ice cream cone on it, but with a face.

"Ed, that's a Vanilite." Double-D said. "They aren't native to Johto, so don't get your hopes up."

Ed closed the book and frowned.

"But I want the food, Double-D!" Ed said.

"Ed, you can't eat that." Double-D still studied the map. "Maybe we can head to Cherrygrove City. That's not far."

"Shut up, Double-D. Let's just sleep." Eddy fell back on to his sleeping bag and closed his eyes. Ed completely forgot about the Vanilite and slept with a smile on his face. Double-D sighed and folded up the map. He zipped up the tent and decided to rest as well.

It was about an hour later when Eddy woke up to hear something outside the tent. He got up, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, who's out there…" Eddy said groggily. He unzipped the tent and walked into the rain. The cold water woke him up immediately. He looked around but didn't see anyone.

"Dude! You're awake!" Eddy turned to see Nazz by the tent.

"Nazz? Where have you been?" Eddy asked. "I thought you were with Kevin and Rolf."

"I was, but I need your help. Follow me." Nazz lead Eddy to a small building. They walked through it into another area. A sign was there that Eddy could barely read.

"Route 46?" Eddy bent over and squinted his eyes to read the sign. "Why are we here?"

"Look!" Nazz pointed over to a small hole in a tree that had a small box in it. "I tried to get it out, but it's stuck. Kevin and Rolf won't help either."

"Alright fine. I'll help." Eddy and Nazz grabbed at the box and yanked, but it wouldn't come out. They yanked harder, and the box slowly slid out, before popping out on their third yank. They opened the box, and inside were two golden Pokeballs. They each took one in their hands.

"Dude, what kind of Pokeball is this?" Nazz asked.

"I have no idea." Eddy replied. "But this thing could make me rich! Jawbreakers forever!" Nazz glared at him, making Eddy laugh sheepishly.

"But yeah, we should probably take these to Professor Elm." Eddy said, and they tucked them into their pockets. "But not now, it's raining. I wanna get some sleep."

They both left Route 46 back into Route 29, and returned to their camps. Before Eddy reentered his tent, he took the Pokeball out of his pocket and looked at it. The rain fell on it and slid down the side. It removed a line of dirt on the ball, showing Eddy his reflection.

"I have no idea what this thing is…" Eddy shrugged it off and put it back into his pocket, then went back inside his tent and slowly fell asleep.

**-(End Of Chapter)-**

**Sorry this took so long! I have 2 other stories I have to write! Anyway, yeah. I don't know what else to say. I'll try to write these more often, but for now…**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Stay Tuned!**

**~087-B**


	3. Chapter 2

**The second chapter! Long hiatus prevented me from finishing this, so I apologize heavily. But I hope you enjoy reading this one, cause I didn't enjoy writing it.**

**Now, on with the show!**

_Chapter 2: Catching Pokemon_

It was high noon the next day, as the Eds, Kevin, Rolf, and Nazz had made it through Route 29 and into Cherrygrove City. The city itself had a small population of 756 people, and was connected to the vast ocean. This town also featured the Pokemon Center and the Poke Mart, but those were the only real places of interest in the actual city. The 6 kids had exited the Pokemon Center, after they had made reservations on the third floor, and had healed their Pokemon.

"What do we do now?" Nazz asked.

"Well…" Double-D looked at hiss map of Johto. "Northwest of this city is Violet City. This map says an old tower called Sprout Tower is located here and it has a Pokemon Gym."

"Rolf would like to acquire some new monsters of the pockets, yes?" Rolf said.

"Wild Pokemon appear on Route 30, which is North of here. Or we could go back to Route 29." Double-D said. "I say we do that. The Pokemon there are basic anyway, so we could easily catch them. Besides, they might make good additions to our teams."

"That seems fair. I need to get powered up." Kevin said. They all walked back out of Cherrygrove City into Route 29. South of the entrance to Cherrygrove on Route 29 was a large field of tall grass. Pokemon frolicked inside playfully, and bird Pokemon soared through the sky. Eddy had a greedy look on his face, as did Kevin. The both looked at each other.

"I bet I can catch more Pokemon than you, shovel-chin!" Eddy said, and he ran off into the grass.

"You're on, dork!" Kevin said, as he followed Eddy into the grass. The others stared before they walked off into the grass as well.

Eddy and Kevin didn't focus on battling Pokemon as much as catching them. They tossed their Pokeballs everywhere, but not a single Pokemon was caught. They got frustrated very quickly.

"Eddy, Kevin." Double-D began. "You're not going to catch Pokemon just by throwing Pokeballs. You have to weaken them first."

"Uh, yeah. I knew that Double-D." Eddy said sheepishly.

"Yeah, what dork said." Kevin said sheepishly. Double-D gave an unimpressed stare.

"Well, you two need to learn a lesson, then." Double-D looked around the surrounding area before spotting a Pidgey. He readied the Pokeball containing Totodile.

"Well, here goes nothing." Double-D tossed out his Pokeball, which revealed Totodile. "Totodile, use a Rage attack!"

Totodile glowed bright red and got an angry look in its eyes. It rammed in to the wild Pidgey, surprising it. Double-D reached for an empty Pokeball.

"Now, Pokeball go!" Double-D tossed the Pokeball with force, sending it over at the Pidgey and hitting it. The Pidgey was transported inside as the Pokeball fell to the ground. It shook multiple times before making a clicking noise, indicating that the Pokemon was caught.

"Now that is how you catch a Pokemon." Double-D said, smiling as he picked up Pidgey's Pokeball. "Of course, you'd want to weaken it more than I did in my battle. Inflicting status ailments on a Pokemon would also help. Any questions?"

Eddy and Kevin were sitting on the ground back to back, asleep. Double-D sighed.

"Very well, do what you wish." Double-D walked off to the others, seeing what progress they might have made. Eddy opened one eye slowly. He got up and nudged Kevin.

"He's gone." Eddy whispered. Typical, Eddy would do _anything_ to get out of learning. Kevin got up as well and looked around. It was as if all the Pokemon… were gone. Not a single wild Pokemon for them to battle and catch.

"Uh, where did the Pokemon go?" Kevin looked confused. Just then, Eddy was smacked in the face by a Pidgey. It kept flying around Eddy until it soared away into the sky.

"Ugh, stupid bird…" Eddy rubbed his head in pain. Then he had a moment of realization as he felt around his body. "That stupid bird took my wallet!"

They both looked in the sky at the Pidgey. It had a leather square in its mouth with dollar bills sticking out of it. Eddy got an enraged look on his face as he picked up a rock and through it high in the air. It smacked the Pidgey and made it fall to the ground.

"Yes!" Eddy went over to retrieve his wallet, but noticed it wasn't a Pidgey at all, but a Spearow.

"Uh oh." Eddy and Kevin said in unison.

Meanwhile in Cherrygrove…

Double-D walked out of the Pokemon Center, his Pokemon fully healed. He smiled happily, humming a tune when he was so rudely interrupted.

"DOUBLE-D!" Two voices yelled. Double-D gave an annoyed expression as he turned around.

"What do you two want-" Double-D stopped talking, his eyes growing wide. Eddy and Kevin ran past him in fear. In front of him was a massive flock of Spearow, obviously enraged.

"DOUBLE-D, HURRY!" Eddy yelled. "WE GOTTA GO!" Double-D sprinted to catch up with them.

"EDDY! KEVIN! WHAT DID YOU TWO DO?!" Double-D yelled, obviously mad.

"THE STUPID BIRD STOLE MY WALLET!" Eddy yelled.

"AND SO THE STUPID DORK THREW A ROCK!" Kevin yelled.

"OH, I'M THE STUPID ONE?! YOU DECIDED TO KICK IT TO SEE IF IT WAS DEAD!" Eddy yelled back. "THAT PISSED IT OFF REAL GOOD, I BET!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Double-D yelled. "YOU TWO ARE OVEREACTING OVER A PROBLEM THAT CAN BE EASILY FIXED!"

"HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO FIX THIS?!" Eddy yelled. "THEY WANT US DEAD!"

"THE POKEMON CENTER!" Double-D yelled. "RUN INSIDE THE POKEMON CENTER!"

They sprinted around Cherrygrove until they could finally get to the doors of the Pokemon Center. They all dashed inside and slammed the doors shut. All the locals in the Pokemon Center were staring at the three awkwardly, wondering what was so urgent.

"Sp… Spearow… Flock of them…!" Eddy said out of breath. "I gotta sit down…!" He took a seat on a chair nearby. Suddenly, the flock of Spearow began ramming the doors, everyone gasped and backed away to the back of the room. Then, a Spearow burst through the doors, followed by many more.

"No, NO!" Double-D shouted. "WE'RE DOOMED! THEY'RE GETTING IN!"

_**To Be Continued…**_

**-(End Of Chapter)-**

**DEAR F***ING GOD THIS TOOK FOREVER! Anyway, I FINALLY present the third chapter of Ed Edd n' Eddy: Johto Journeys! Sorry for such a LONG hiatus, I was with family I haven't see in a while. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter, reviews are appreciated.**

**Stay Tuned!**

**~087-B**


End file.
